


Picking Flowers

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-13 00:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Neria always wanted to pick flowers.





	Picking Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Colhendo Flores](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458144) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> [Femslash February Prompt List](http://mintyquartz.tumblr.com/post/138255227356/femslash-february-prompt-list), day 18 - flowers.

Neria was running in front of them, a bit more distant than it would be safe, but the road was clear and she was far from defenseless if attacked. It was hard to call her back when she looked so happy.

"I always wanted to do this," she said, not loud enough to be for them, but Leliana was trained to pay attention to everything around her.

Neria was picking flowers, nothing special about them, just the kind that sometimes grew by the road, but she never had much contact with them. To Leliana's surprise, when she was done with the flowers, she came back triumphantly with a bouquet.

"For you, love," she said, offering the bouquet to Leliana.

Anything given with such a smile had to be the greatest gift she ever got.


End file.
